


destiney is an old friend

by 2_manyfandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Imaginary Friends, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_manyfandoms/pseuds/2_manyfandoms
Summary: She has had an imaginary friend since she was 11 that told her she was going to save the world. An imaginary friend so real she ended up in an insane asylum for it. Now how is she going to save anything? she couldn't even save herself.





	1. introduction

I sit. And I wait.  
Looking at the four bare walls surrounding me brings up boredom, but not anger. Never anger.  
I brought this upon myself, so it’s only fair I handle it with dignity.  
He warned me this would happen if I told anyone. No one would believe an 11 year old was she had to save the world by her imaginary friend. And I mostly believed Him. Even at 11, I knew this was not a normal thing. Or even a thing in general. But that didn’t stop me from telling my parents again, and again, and again. Because 11 year olds don’t know what an insane asylum is, and they don’t know how fragile parents ‘unconditional love’ can be.  
In what seemed like no time at all I went from telling my parents about the adventures I’ll need to go on to save the world, to telling doctors,to telling my empty cell, to wondering if this pathetic excuse of a room is the only place I’ll be adventuring.  
Even though I’m not angry, I’m still disappointed. Because He left me alone after only a couple of days in this cell. And He never came back. The only thing He left behind was my spiraling thoughts, and it wasn’t long before I started to wonder: did I mess up? The asylum doesn’t exactly have top notch security, but maybe it’s enough to keep me from my quest. My “destiny” He called it.  
Maybe He found someone else, someone not in a prison, to save the world. I don’t know. So I just keep sitting, staring at the wall in front of me. And I wait for Him to come back, because there is no way I can survive this inescapable boredom without a purpose.


	2. We Meet Again

I hear a thud outside my cell door and I’m not sitting anymore. The door opens just in time for the man to see me leap off of my bed and for me to see the guard bloody and unconscious- dead?- on the floor. Then I look up and realize I don’t have to wait anymore either. Because it’s Him.  
“It’s time”  
“To save the world?” My voice cracks from lack of use and I’m worried He might think it’s nerves or doubt but he knows me too well to ever think I’d be scared of anything.  
“Yes,” he smiles, and for the first time in a long time, my mouth raises to match his. Maybe I should be mad. Maybe I should shout and scream instead of smiling back. And I see the hesitancy in His eyes at first, wondering if maybe this place had changed me. But I’m sick of maybes. I’m sick of sitting.  
So I run past Him out of my cell and grab his hand on the way out.  
“Where to?” I shout behind me. But he doesn’t answer. Just smiles. So I lead the way.


End file.
